


"Shall I Go Back to my Cell?"

by Moonrose91



Series: Competent Starscream [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competent Starscream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: Starscream ends up in the Autobot jail cells again.At least this time Optimus is in attendance. And coincidence is as well.





	

* * *

 

Starscream paced in his cell, a roomier one then the last he had been in when the Autobots had held him captive, but that had not been under Optimus Prime.

The walls still felt close, but it wasn’t overwhelming. It didn’t make him near mindless with fear and he began idly fiddle with the lock after another two hours of pacing, mainly as all the pacing was aggravating his numerous wounds, especially the one on his side.

While part of him desired to see how long it would take for Decepticons to come get him, there was the little squishy humans around.

The Autobots might be a tad more likely to rip back through them.

This lock was a disgrace.

Starscream exhaled and the door swung open. He stared at it and then gave an idle shrug as he slowly got out of the cell. He tried not to think too much on the fact _rock_ was above him, merely idly swinging his cell door back closed.

He noted there were no alarms and began to head for the exit, taking in the rock and dirt when something caught his eye close to the ceiling. He considered and debated using his thrusters before deciding it would be too loud and he jumped.

He grabbed onto the stone and, once he made sure he had his footing, noting the reinforcement along the rock so that a very enterprising Decepticon couldn’t bring the mountain on them (he had tried, he had failed, that had been a horrible experience to recover from), he began to climb up. He was careful as he continued and soon found himself at the top of the cave.

He also found himself staring down a tunnel.

His wings twitched at how small it was and he narrowed his optics slightly before he crawled in carefully.

His wings had room, though barely and he could easily back out if he got stuck.

His spark began to heat up in his chest and he exhaled slowly before he began to climb through. He ignored the way the tunnel seemed to shrink, especially since his sensors that he occasionally used told him it wasn’t happening.

He was just panicking.

He was in a _very_ tight space, he was allowed to.

Starscream moved carefully through the tunnel until he found himself in a very large cave, overlooking what looked like a deep pool of water.

 _And_ the Dinobots.

With the Autobots’ pet humans.

Well, this day just got better and better.

Especially since his wound on his side had reopened.

Losing vital energon was not something he should be doing.

He frowned slightly when he saw dust come down from the ceiling and realized that his escape was just conveniently timed.

Someone was attacking the mountain.

Starscream considered and he then dropped down to the ground. “Grimlock say stop Screamer!” Grimlock roared and Starscream scoffed.

“Oh, shut up. Who is attacking?” Starscream responded.

“Grimlock don’t answer to Screamer. Grimlock only answer to Grimlock!” Grimlock pounded out.

“Why do you care?” one of the first two human pets demanded.

“I wish to know if I should worry about my own spark or not. If it is the Decepticons, I will just go back into my cell,” Starscream remarked.

“It is other humans,” the human pet admitted quickly.

Starscream narrowed his optics and then his wings shuddered. “Slagging piece of _frag_ ,” he snarled and turned, opening the door to the get out of the Dinobots lair.

“Grimlock demand to know where Screamer going!” Grimlock roared.

“Screamer is going to go save his own aft,” Starscream snapped back and closed the door behind him.

This….this was disgusting.

He was going to have…. _assist_ the _Autobot scum_.

* * *

Starscream didn’t get far before Ironhide caught him.

Ironhide wasn’t exactly _gentle_ with Starscream’s wings, but as there was no permanent damage done, so Starscream didn’t scream threats at him.

“What are you doing out of your cage?” Sunstreaker snapped and Starscream stared him down.

“I can go back, if you like, but I would rather _not_ end up buried under a mountain,” Starscream retorted sharply, ignoring how his voice when sharper, almost up into the screech many thought he was named for.

He hadn’t been, but it fit _now_.

The Autobots stared at him.

Starscream stared back and then gave a shrug of his wings. “I’ll just go back,” Starscream said and turned.

This time he did let out a sharp yell when Ironhide grabbed onto his more injured wing, his right slag it all, and yanked him back. “Ironhide!” Optimus Prime scolded sharply, even as Starscream twisted out of Ironhide’s grip easily.

Fighting Decepticons to keep his spot as Second-in-Command helped, but he wasn’t about to show these Autobot scum how good he _really_ was. “Keep your fragging hands _off me_ you slagging pile of slag!” Starscream shrieked as he escaped the hold, though he knew others would contribute it to Optimus Prime’s rebuke.

He snarled when Ratchet went to look at his wing and bared his teeth at the medic. “I can handle it!” he snapped and focused on his wing, glaring at Ironhide.

“If I have to replace something in this slagger, I’m ripping it out of your _arm_ ,” Starscream threatened as he shifted so he had the least likely to yank at his wings Autobots at his back.

“Look, over all else, don’t trust me, but trust I’ll work to save my own aft. Keep me in the mountain, I give advice so you don’t squish the humans that are attacking you because you have a set of _morals_ and _ideals_ that means you won’t kill the squishies, even though they are coming at _you_ ,” Starscream said scathingly.

He got more than a few glares at that, even from Optimus Prime, but he ignored it. “And what would you suggest?” Optimus Prime questioned, even as various Autobots protested.

Starscream leaned back and noticed Wheeljack watching him.

“What?” Starscream growled.

“Is it the Implosion?” Wheeljack asked giddily and Starscream was _horrified_  as he remembered, quite suddenly, that Wheeljack had attended the Academy of Science and Technology at the same time Starscream had.

He was also horrified to realize Wheeljack still liked to blow things up.

“You fragging piece of tin,” Starscream growled and Wheeljack’s fins began to flash.

“It _is_! It is the Implosion!” Wheeljack exclaimed and Starscream growled again.

He was regretting forgetting that at this moment.

He was regretting  _leaving his cell_ at this moment.

“I will rip out your _Spark_ ,” Starscream threatened, but Wheeljack ignored him.

He had all the self-preservation he had back then, which was exactly none.

“What is…the Implosion?” Prowl asked slowly.

“The _Implosion_ was Screamer’s greatest triumph! There was an all-out--” Wheeljack began to recite, only for Starscream to cut him off.

“It is what it is. An _Implosion_ . Time it to one of their little _explosions_ , there little inferior brains will be terrified they hit something, they’ll likely run.”

Wheeljack’s fins did their sad flash, and Starscream glared at him.

 _This_ was why one _killed_ all their former classmates, _especially_ ones on the opposite side of the War of one. To keep them from telling embarrassing tales.

“Wait, you, and _Starscream_ attended the _same school?_ ” Sideswipe demanded.

“We did! I was the top of my class and Starscream--”

“I _will_ rip your Spark out of your chest and crush it before your eyes if you do not shut up _right now_ and to the _Pit_ with the consequences of that action,” Starscream cut in.

Wheeljack finally shut up, likely remembering Starscream was _not_ the same Starscream of the Academy of Science and Technology.

He was _leagues_ away from the Starscream from before this _rock_ took Skyfire from him.

He ignored the way every Autobot in the room likely desired to kill him and looked back to Optimus Prime. “Wheeljack can do the Implosion. I’ll just go sit where if this fails, I’ll get buried by a mountain, yes? Or shall I go back to my cell? Both would achieve the desired effect, I am sure,” Starscream answered and his voice was starting to go raspier, sharper.

More inclined to screech and make audio receptors ring.

“Ratchet, take Starscream to the medbay. It seems he is leaking energon,” Optimus Prime intoned and Starscream glanced down to realize that was quite true.

Starscream then looked back up before he turned to head back out, Ratchet the Hatchet behind him.

* * *

The Implosion worked perfectly.

However, as it was _Wheeljack_ , well….the mountain the Autobots lived in was still stable, but well…it was very large.

Large enough to terrify the little humans, large enough that it caused Ratchet to briefly lose his footing.

Large enough that Starscream could _escape_ , though admittedly through a very _terrifying_ pathway.

Far too close and he had almost gotten stuck far too many times.

By Primus, Autobot scum really _were_ gullible.

They should know to never trust a Decepticon, especially Starscream.

Even when the situation involved saving his own aft.

* * *

_"Why are you covered in dirt?”_ Skywarp asked at the same time as Thundercracker asked, _“Why the frag are you covered in dirt?”_

Starscream glared at them both, even as Megatron looked down at him appraisingly.

 _"You try to climb out of the Autobot mountain without getting dirt on you,”_ Starscream snapped even as he bowed to Megatron, ignoring the way being inside the _Nemesis_ made him feel caged in.

“As you see, Lord Megatron, I have followed orders,” he said and Megatron gave a nod.

“Good to see you _can_. Follow another. Patrol duty for the next week,” Megatron ordered and Starscream gave another bow.

“Of course, Lord Megatron,” he responded and left at Megatron’s dismissal.

Starscream only stayed long enough to get energon and then the Command Trine left for patrol duty.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, Red Alert is not present at this time.
> 
> He is after this, chronologically however.


End file.
